


and now all your love is wasted (then who the hell was i?)

by inklovish



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018), to all the boys
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, They Make Me Sad, Winter, i have no other tag ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklovish/pseuds/inklovish
Summary: You see her, and she looks like something out of a fairytale, descending the steps with grace like a gentle wind, and it is as if the history between you sparks and catches again; it is as if the memories you share come alight with dances across ballroom floors and light touches along bare skin.Inspired by edits of To All the Boys I've Loved Before: P.S. I Still Love You, on Netflix.
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren/Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	and now all your love is wasted (then who the hell was i?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Skinny Love" by Birdy.
> 
> Hi, John Ambrose Mcclaren in pain puts me in pain and I would like to petition to not ever let that happen again--I haven't watched the movie yet, but I've heard that all of the McCovey stans were robbed.
> 
> This, consequentially, flew out of my fingers at midnight.

You see her.

You see her, and she looks like something out of a fairytale, descending the steps with grace like a gentle wind, and it is as if the history between you sparks and catches again; it is as if the memories you share come alight with dances across ballroom floors and light touches along bare skin. She smiles, that smile you know so well, and you feel your own face lighten with the way that her eyes light up when she sees you.

She takes your hand, and it feels right and beautiful and like everything has fallen into place. She dances, so close to you, your heartbeats a press away. She looks at you with that spark in your eyes and you feel it in your heart--that maybe, just _maybe_ she's here to stay.

It is silent, and the world outside is blue and the world inside is golden--so loud and too bright in there, so you come here, and you kiss her, and this is love. Truly, you believe it--this is love.

You tell her you love her, and you nearly fall in again, but she pulls back and it is as if your dream has shattered into a million pieces and the world has shifted to remind you that this is not your place.

Because you came too late, this? This love, this girl, who is made up of stardust and a rich culture and funny laughs and music and every word she can fit in her head--it's not yours.

She looks at you with a thousand apologies on her tongue, but there is something in her eyes now--something that reminds you of the way your family told you that you looked when you'd come to find her--something that is completely and totally in love.

With someone else.

She walks away, and you will yourself not to fall apart as you turn and face the blinding snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any canon divergent things I might have written by the way! All I know is from edits and a lot of people talking about it, and I have never read the books either (which puts me at a loss and trust me, I really want to read them).  
> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
